One Happy Family
by TheTrueAmerican
Summary: Hello everyone once again, this is TheTrueAmerican coming at you with a brand new Good Luck Charlie series! Post any suggestions in the comments below, and if your idea is chosen you will be featured in a special shoutout!
1. Intro: A sex story

**Hey everyone, TheTrueAmerican here! I got a comment and PM a while ago to do a Good Luck Charlie series. I loved the Idea and have wanted to do one anyway. So now if I get enough support I will begin a new series. My last big series, Ross Family Bonding, was starting to decrease in popularity, so I looked to my viewers for ideas for future series. In my last chapter, I said it might be the last chapter of the series, depending on how much support it got. All I can say is I cant thank you guys enough. I got so many PMs and comments saying to continue the story, I decided it couldn't be over. So now I am writing chapter 5 of ross family bonding (to be released during the first days of august), and also starting a new series for GLC. But writing is nonexistent without inspiration, so please write down any Ideas or suggestions for my GLC series in the comments below! Be sure to name yourself other than "Guest" in case your idea is chosen for the story to get a shoutout in the description! Lets go strong and go for at least 25 comment suggestions for this starting intro. This is TheTrueAmerican signing off, and I thank you for your continued support!**


	2. Home alone

Hey everyone! TheTrueAmerican here with the first chapter to One Happy Family. I know I've been off the grid for a while now, and I highly apologize for the inconvenience. I have had a lot of pre term assignments that swallowed all my time. Note that I WILL continue this story, and I based the order of pairings off of comment majorities. So if your idea is not on this chapter, it will be in future ones. Please comment and private message, I appreciate the support!

-TheTrueAmerican

Teddy got home from school one day extremely frustrated. All day she had been feeling incredibly horny. Her sexual appetites had remained unfulfilled ever since her boyfriend Boe began working for her dad. He just never seemed to have any time for her, so she was forced to reduce her sexual activity to her large collection of vibrators. Teddy was home alone, so she began undoing her pants as she walked upstairs, Teddy finally got her bright pink panties off by the time she reached her room. As she locked the door behind her, Teddy sat on her bed and grabbed a 7" pink plastic dildo. As she shoved it up her pussy and began fucking herself, Teddy fantasized having a real cock pound her pussy. As she pinched her nipples with one hand and fucked herself with the other, she imagined her last fuck session with her boyfriend Boe. God, Boe easily had the biggest dick out of all her past boyfriends, but he was incredibly inexperienced. He only knew a few positions, and Teddy honestly gave him way more pleasure than he gave her. As Teddy was just about to reach climax, she heard the doorbell ring. She cursed under her breath, put on a pink bra and thong and answered the door. To her surprise and somewhat excitement, she opened the door to Spencer. "Well hey there sexy" Spencer said with a cocky smile. "Ok Spence, tell me what the fuck you're doing here before people see me" said Teddy warily, checking behind him to see if anyone was there. "Why? I recall it turned you on being fucked in public" Spencer said deviously. Before Teddy could say another word, Spencer twisted her around and tore off her bra. As Teddy yelled playfully at him to stop, Spencer grabbed her and turned her around him. Her topless figure exposed in front of the wide open door, Spencer took the opportunity to to slither a hand in Teddy's thong while groping her bare breasts as he fingered her wet pussy. Teddy giggled in pleasure and embarrassment, to be shown off as a slut to the rest of the neighborhood. Teddy was both thankful and disappointed that no one was watching her. "Why did you ever break up with me?" Spencer asked smugly as he made Teddy squirm in pleasure. "Because you cheated on me with that slut Skylar" Teddy said between moans. "Hypocrite much?" said Spencer, "If I recall correctly you and Skylar begged me to have a threesome with you after your little make up session, or should I say make out?" Teddy giggled, Spencer somehow always found a way to make her laugh. "In my defense, she has a great rack" giggled Teddy. "I could say the same thing" said Spencer as fingered Teddy harder. Teddy squirmed and moaned as Spencer brought her to a violent orgasm. Teddy's knees buckled and she fell on her hands and knees, her ass now bent over and right in front of Spencer. Spencer grinned and removed his jeans, his erect 7" cock now resting on Teddy's ass. Teddy then started to get up but immediately was pressed back down as she felt her thong being removed. Almost as suddenly as she felt Spencer's cock being thrusted in her pussy. Teddy moaned and shrieked as he thrusted hard into her dripping cunt. Teddy loved being manhandled by Spencer, but she also wanted to have some fun herself. Spencer was easily the most experienced sex partner she ever had, but ultimately he was to controlling. Boe was more of a consensual lover and Teddy loved him for it. But getting laid by her ex-boyfriend was just the relief Teddy needed. Soon Spencer brought her inside and screwed her on the couch, then the kitchen table, and finally her bedroom. Hours after Spencer had left his little fuck toy, Teddy was still smiling, laying on her bed covered in cum.


	3. Night on the town

Hello everyone, TheTrueAmerican here, with a much asked for continuation to my GLC series. I hope you enjoy. Please look at chapter 3 for Liv and Maddie to view the comments contest, and also check out the poll on my profile. I appreciate any comments and I support my viewers. I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys, rbk2009, kjay15, Mustache702, Disneygirl0514, Jumpy Me, and everyone else. Enjoy!

-TheTrueAmerican

It had been a long day, and all PJ wanted was to do was sit down at his apartment and watch the buttercups. Emmet was working overtime at his new job, and promised PJ he would bring home pizza. Anxiously waiting, it didn't tale long for the apartment's doorbell to ring. "Wow he got here fast" said PJ. But as he opened the door, to his surprise and amazement, the person in the doorway was none other than Skylar! "PJ! Oh my god it's you?!" Skylar said in what sounded like a question. "Oh my god Skylar what are you doing here, its so good to see you"! PJ said as he embraced Skylar in a warm hug. "Actually I just got a new job. It pays really well so I was able to move back to Denver with you!" Skylar answered. PJ was really happy, but also kind of confused. "Wait so now that you moved here don't you have to find a new job?" he asked. "Actually I'm still working... I'll explain right after this" Skylar said as she presses her lips against his. PJ, embracing the moment, removed her jacket as she undid his belt. PJ lifted her up in the air as she hooked her legs behind him. Skylar took off her T-shirt in air, showing off a sparkling purple designer bikini. PJ sat on the couch as Skylar began to give him a lap dance, removing PJ's pollo. The feel of Skylar's long silky hair on his chest felt electric. As PJ reached out and began to grope her D breasts, Skylar masterfully undid her bikini in one swift motion. Throwing the top aside, PJ admired the sheer beauty of his girlfriend. As he leaned forward to suck on Skylar's tits, she helped remove his pants, as Skylar continued the expert lap dance. "Let's get you out of these..." PJ said as he pulled down Skylar's pants in one swift motion. What he didn't expect was that Skylar was wearing a deep purple garter belt and fishnet stockings underneath. Not only that, but there were several dollar bills taped on it. "You like it? Its standard issue" Skylar said suductivly. It took PJ a minute to realize what was going on. "Wait, that new job... You're a..!" PJ started "Thats right Daddy, baby's a prozzy now!" Skylar said confidently. PJ was both awestruck and turned on. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" Skylar asked. PJ could only nod as he groped her breasts. "I had no idea I was going to fuck you" Skylar said almost sinisterly. PJ stopped, "What do you mean you didn't know?". "I mean that I was hired here for a job, I didn't know with who. Actually the job description said it was going to be a..." "Threesome?" said a voice in the doorway. Standing there was a shirtless Emmet with the world's biggest smirk on his face. PJ suddenly became really stern. "Emmet tell me what the fuck you did to my girlfriend right now". "Calm down PJ, I didn't do anything to your girl, she chose to sell herself out. I simply took advantage of that, for both of us" Emmet said. PJ simply sat there looking at Emmet with the death stare. "So you're telling me you hired my girlfriend to fuck us?" PJ asked threateningly. "Yep pretty much..." Emmet replied "Now if you could be so kind dear as to take these pants off?" "Gladly" Skylar said before PJ could protest. "What? I'm just doing my job" Skylar grinned as she noticed the look PJ was giving her. "Besides, I always love a big black cock when I can get one" Skylar said sexily, pulling off Emmet's jeans revealed his semi erect 7" cock as it sprang up right in her face. Skylar closed her eyes and went down hard on his dick, feeling it expand down her throat. PJ eventually gave up and decided he would yell at emmet later, but now he would join the fun. As he removed his boxers, PJ looked at his 6". His dick may not be the biggest but he knew what to do with it. As he walked up next to Emmet, he slapped his cock on Skylar's cheek. Skylar opened her eyes and smiled, before taking both cocks in her mouth at once. Emmet and PJ moaned as Skylar slid her tongue between the two. Then she took Emmet's dick in her hand and jacked him off as she continued to blow her boyfriend. It didn't take long for PJ to come down her throat and Emmet to come all over her face and hair. Skylar smiled, cum dribbling down her cheek. Without a word, she turned around and got on her knees. As she bent over she removed her garter belt, revealing her tight ass and shaven pussy. PJ and Emmet looked at each other, nodded, and got in position. PJ got under Skylar, with his dick slowly entering her cunt. On the other hand, Emmet plunged straight into her ass, making Skylar wince in pain and pleasure. Soon the two got into a rhythm of fucking her, making all three moan harder. "Oh god yeah, faster guys, make me cum!" Skylar moaned. With renewed vigor, both men doubled their efforts, making Skylar scream in ecstasy. PJ continued to grope her breasts and began to make out passionately with his slutty girlfriend. After what seemed like eternity, all three came on each other. Skylar stood up and put a finger in her pussy, then brought it to her mouth and licked it clean. "Alright Bae, for you, this one is on the house. Emmet, pay up" Skylar said commandingly. Emmet suddenly lost his smirk, then grudgingly went over to his desk, got out his wallet, and gave Skylar $100. Skylar grinned and began to redress in her normal attire. "Sorry I have to go PJ, but I'll be seeing you soon enough" Skylar said as she walked out the door.


End file.
